


The day Viktor realised he was supremely fucked

by Mc_Ray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ever After High - Freeform, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Prince JJ, Prince Viktor, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, The fic nobody wanted but i wrote anyway, This is a crack fic kind of, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri thinks Yuuri is hot, evil yuuri, kind of, this fic became serious real quick, viktor likes being stepped on, yuri has a crush on yuuri for like a minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Ray/pseuds/Mc_Ray
Summary: "You wouldn't understand how hard it has been! I've had to be perfect my whole life. I'm supposed to be king one day and I don't think I can do it but everyone still expects me to! Every day those expectations are pushed onto me and the only thing that could pull me out of it was the idea that I would one day find true love""You're right. No one ever expected me to be perfect. I'm not going to be king one day. Instead, I've been treated as a criminal and in the future, I'm fated to die. I will never have the luxury of true love unlike you"..Basically the ever after high au nobody asked for but I wrote anyway.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I Legit wrote this out of nowhere and I bet nobody is going to read this but at least it's out there. If I decide to continue this everything will be clarified. Eventually.

Viktor was living the life. He was good looking,  talented, and would someday be married to the perfect guy or girl. One day he would be a king to his kingdom. He would be asleep for most of it but who cared right. Life was perfect. Until it kinda wasn't. Well right now at least   
  
Viktor came out to have a great time and he honestly felt so attacked right now.  
  
"You're disappointed huh. Well that's two of us" the gorgeous yet very very VERY terrifying man spoke.  
  
(Was it possible to be beautiful and scary at the same time Viktor asked himself. Yes it was very possible he answered)  
  
He looked around and realised that most of the royalty were well tied up. That didn't sit very well with him but at the moment he was not able to do much since he was currently laying on the floor with this guys foot on his back.  
  
And now you may think Viktor would be able to push back and stand up easily considering he was taller than the stranger. But Viktor would assure you that the male currently stepping on him was STRONG. Also let it be noted that the stranger was wearing heels.

Viktor would also like to assure you that he did not enjoy being stepped on at all. Nope not at all.   
  
"Yuuri Katsuki! Let everyone go this instance" yelled the principal who seemed angry yet proud?  
  
Viktor didn't think about that too much anout that as he finally had a name for this stranger. His name was yuuri and it was at that moment that Viktor knew he was supremely fucked. 


	2. An Attempt was Made (Yuuri Regrets Everything and Nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background info on the night of the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO LOOK WHO DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS. me. So imma be completely honest, I didn't quite plan to continue this but re-reading the comments made me do it. Its almost been a year but ooooooooooh wellllll. Originally I asked a few of you if you had any ideas on who should be who and some I used and some I wished I could and id like to address those. I would have loved to make phichit Moana but plot-wise it didn't fit and the same could be said about Georgi and sleeping beauty. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and ill have a few more notes at the end. 
> 
> Also just for reference but this is what I imagined yuuri wearing 
> 
> Dress  
> https://www.dressywomen.com/elegant-long-prom-dress-black-a-line-legsplit-with-long-sleeve.html
> 
> Shoes  
> http://www.cichic.com/black-round-toe-stiletto-buckle-fashion-high-heeled-shoes-142069.html

Earlier that day. 

To say Viktor was excited was an understatement. Tonight was the dance where hopefully his true love would arrive. He knew that there was a high chance that the new student would end up being somebody completely different but a man could dream. 

“Viktooor " 

He looked back and saw that Chris, his best friend and child of Eros was calling him 

"Ah Chris how have you been " 

"I’m fine but more importantly, you’ve heard of the new student right. Well I heard a rumor that they’re apart of your story " Chris explained with obvious excitement. While Chris was usually single, he made it his life's work to be nosy and help other people get together. 

"Hmm and where did you hear that " Viktor raised his eyebrows. Rumors at that school were frequent and most were for the most part false. Viktor remembers when a rumor about Yuri having a crush started and all his fangirls starting chasing after him demanding they know about his “secret lover”. 

That was a fun two weeks for Viktor. Not so much for Yuri who ended up just screaming out that he hated everybody during lunch and well the rest of week really. 

"I have my sources " Viktor knew Chris was talking about Phichit the son of Goldilocks but he chose not to comment on that. Phichit had dirt on everybody and it was in his best interests not to get on his bad side. He kinda felt bad for the bears if he was being completely honest. 

"I guess we’ll just see what my new story mate is like tonight " Viktor smiled. He was excited. If the rumor turned out to be true, there was a huge chance that it could be his soulmate. 

"Oi old man stop smiling like that it's creepy as hell" Viktor was broken out of his stupor by Yuri, his childhood friend and to Yuri’s hatred, the child of Tinkerbell.

"Ah how mean Yuri. I’m only two years older than you ". Everybody at this point new that Viktor’s age was a taboo subject even if he was still in high school. He was just extra like that. So most people tended to avoid talking about anything related to it. Except for Yuri that is. He liked reminding Viktor that his gray, platinum to Viktor, hair made him look like an old man.

Chris not wanting to incur Yuri’s wrath decided it’d be best if he just left. (he had before and he didn’t want to do it again. But that’s a story for another day). "Au revoir Viktor. Have fun getting ready to meet your true love " 

With that Viktor turned his full attention to his younger...friend. 

"So Yuri what did you need " 

"You forgot didn’t you old man" Yuri rolled his eyes "You promised to go take me to get a new suit since my last one was destroyed because of you " 

"I didn't rip your suit " Viktor said. He was shocked that he would even be accused of such a thing. The nerve.

"You spread the rumor that I had a crush and my crazy fan girls stole and destroyed my suit because they thought it was gift idiot" 

Ok so maybe Viktor was the one who spread that rumor. He didn’t think it was get that crazy. (Yes he did) 

"Ok how about I take you after class. I need to get a new suit too. I need to look my best tonight " Viktor was not going to mess tonight up. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

Yuri sighed " fine ". And then he just walked away hoping that tonight would actually be enjoyable for once. 

Well both of them were in for one big surprise. 

(Viktor forgot anyway so Yuri just stole money out of his wallet and bought a cheetah print suit)

...... 

"Yuuuuuuurrrriiii pleaseee! I already told everyone you were coming " Phichit whined while pulling on Yuuri’s arm. Phichit would get what he wanted even if it took all night. Yuuri knew this but it didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for his friend. He refused to give Phichit that. 

"I doubt anybody cares Phichit " Yuuri sighed. He knew that he was a part of an important story (especially considering the Viktor Nikiforov was the main character in said story). But he was the villain. The person who would curse Viktor into sleeping for who knows how long.

Now Yuuri didn't know about you but he personally didn't want to do that. He was a nice guy dammit. (Most of the time at least). He didn't just go around cursing people who “wronged” him in some way. Hell all he knew about his future was that he was supposed to curse Viktor. No why or when. He had the right to be scared. 

"You’re wrong Yuuri. Everybody is excited to see who you are " Phichit exclaimed “Plus I won’t be the only person you know. Kaito will be there.” (Phichit failed to tell him that he had already told the whole school that the new student was apart of Sleeping beauty's story but oh well) Yuuri’s head turned at that statement.  
“You're joking, why would he be there. He hates dances and you know it” 

Phichit smiled, he had him “I know that he hates dances but I also know that he has been wanting to see you for a long time. You two were close and as fellow villains at that. Who would have known that Maleficent’s and Jafar’s kids would have gotten along so well” 

Yuuri sighed. He knew he was going to regret this but “Fine i'll go” 

Phichit hugged him. He only hoped that nothing would trigger Yuuri's.. Other personality. That mother of his was one hell of a villain for doing that to her own son. “Now I just have to get you to agree to the dress and heels I have picked out for you”

“Wait what”

......

Night of the dance

“Phichit I can barely walk” 

“Yuuri just bear through it. Trust me when I say you look great” Phichit was honestly proud of himself. He was able to get Yuuri to wear a black lace ball gown with some rockin heels. If Phichit wasn't already in a relationship he would have tried his chances. God knows nobody could resist Katsuki Yuuri. “Yuuri I can feel you rolling your eyes and why'd you have to bring your staff, it doesn't go with your outfit”

Yuuri stiffened, his staff was a touchy subject. It was a gift from his mother that he had no choice but to use. One time he tried to fix a mirror without it and accidentally summoned a dragon. No one was quite happy that day. “you know that it controls my powers Phichit. Without it who knows what would happen”

“I know I just wish that you didn't have to use that thing. It seems like a bad reminder of.. you know”

“I know Phichit. I wish i didn't have to use it too”

From then on they walked on in silence. The dance wasnt to far and from where they were standing Yuuri could see the lights which only served to intensify his nerves. He knew that in all reality the chances of something going wrong were small but he couldn't shake the feeling. 

“ri, uuri, YUURI” Yuuri was shaken out of his stupor by Phichits yelling. When he looked up he realised that they had arrived. 

“Well” he said “I guess there's no turning back now” 

As Yuuri walked into the ballroom, the first thing he noticed was the people. There was a large amount of people in the room and if Yuuri didn't know any better he would have guessed that the whole school was there. It seemed as if everyone was in their own groups and from what Yuuri saw it all depended on their so called “standing”.

He saw royalty all standing near the stage where he noticed a student with black hair and and undercut manning the dj table. He could see the children of villains standing near the back of the room and many others followed the same organization. 

It wasn't until he finished looking around that he realised that the room had gone completely silent. 

He heard everyone whispering and he could already feel the nerves beginning to overtake him.

“Thats the new student”

“Wait that's him?”

“Well i guess he's not viktor’s soulmate, he couldn't be!” Yuuri tried to brush off the comments and continued walking in with Phichit but the last comment caught him off guard for multiple reasons. 

“I'm a bit disappointed that...”

‘Wait’ yuuri thought. He realised that the person who had uttered the last line had been Viktor Nikiforov himself. While this usually wouldn't have done much more than maybe upset him like the other comments, at the moment it seemed as if his other friend wasn't very pleased. He tried to hold back but with his emotions running on high there wasn't much he could do. His eyes grew darker and his staff began to glow, all signs that something was about to go down. 

Phichit saw as his best friend struggled to hold back. He understood what was happening with Yuuri and knew that there wasn't much he could do stop him. So he decided to just look back and record the whole thing. At least it wasn't him the other Yuuri was mad at. 

......

In the span of exactly 1 minute (phichit can prove it) Yuuri magically tied up all the royals and began to step on Viktor’s back. 

"You're disappointed huh. Well that's two of us" 

Yup and now we’re back to this. 

Look Viktor knew that logically he shouldn't be turned on by someone stepping on his back but the guy was wearing HEELS. He felt like Chris. 

He looked over and saw that Yuri was tied up next to him. He would have felt bad but it looked like he was in just as much as a daze as he was. (and Yuri wasn't on his back which meant he had a great view of the stranger compared to Viktor who had to crane his neck to get a peak.)

"Yuuri Katsuki! Let everyone go this instance!"

Oh Viktor thought, that was the principal. He looked over to the open doorway at the principal who looked angry and proud at the same time. 

The heel on his back began to dig into his back harder than before to the point of pain and if he were laying on his back and not his stomach he’d have A LOT of explaining to do. In fact.. He could hear Yuri gagging next him. 

“Gross old man. What the actual fuck!” ok now Viktor was embarrassed but what could he do. 

He heard struggling around him and he hoped that he'd be untied soon but unluckily he was hit by a flying pot and he was knocked out cold. The last thing he heard was Yuri’s laughing and the new Yuuri's screaming.  
......

When Viktor woke up he originally believed that the whole night was a dream and that he hadn't been turned on by some man. But the bump on his head said otherwise. 

He looked around and realised that he was in his bedroom that he shared with Chris. 

“Good Morning beau, if it weren't for the fact that you just woke up I would have believed that you had gone to sleep permanently.” 

Viktor winced. His head was throbbing and hearing Chris talk about his future fate wasn’t helping. 

“What happened” he asked

“Well after you got knocked out by a flying pot, the principal and some other teachers tackled Yuuri to the ground and Jafars kid, you know Kaito, took him out of the room while all the royals were untied. Then I took you and brought you here where you slept for the rest of the night” 

Viktor sighed, that night was much more chaotic than he originally thought it would be… but it wasn't horrible. “Chris” he questioned “Yuuri is Maleficent's son isn't he” 

Chris smiled “Yes Viktor he is”

It was silent before Viktor spoke once again. “Chris”

“Yes Viktor”

“I think im in love”

(Also let it be noted that Yuri and Phichit had a great time that night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you guys think. Also, I'm gonna add a personal discord here because why not. There's like three people in there because I'm the loser who wanted a discord for only her and her two friends but I mean if people join yall can yell at me to get off my ass and actually write. 
> 
> Lastly I'm gonna add some details to the whole world and how it works next chapter so stay tuned. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/Vk9sEgX

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW WAS THE PROLOGUE. Comment what you think and I'll continue this based on them.


End file.
